Rich People
Rich People or as they are now called Job creating Americans are the kind of people every good American strives to become (or stay or inherit from or marry). A Chart Showing The Difference Between Rich People & Communists How Does One Stay Rich? It is preferable that one does it the old fashion way which of course is to steal it. How Does One Become Rich? Things Rich People Have That Those Other People Don't * accountants * lawyers on retainer * lobbyists * offshore bank accounts * bailouts * tax breaks * Rent-a-Justice: Unlike the commoners courts, these courts are quick, painless, and efficient. Just like the free market. * Work harder than other people Work? Only poor people work. To the rich is called "making money". *Protection *Impunity from prosecution, otherwise how will they create jubs? *Rights, freedoms, and privileges that only the rich can handle. *Better Jails *Infinite Magical Money *Their own reality *Rich Kids *Slaves *Get out of Jail Card *Free Food Card, signed by an important person. Not to be confused with Food Stamps *Getting help from the government *They can buy elections Are You Rich? Not everyone is rich, sadly. For example if you are a tea bagging politicians that owns several sandwich business and makes over $6 million dollars in profits but you only keep $400,000 after overhead, then no. You are not rich, you are poor and you are one of those special peoples who deserves a tax cut to help you reach your dream of becoming rich. Carry on, Mr. "I want to be rich but I am not", carry on! To know more if you are rich or not, just study these charts and observe where are you positioned in your median income. See also, The Plight of the Rich. Also, if you drink and do nothing all do, you are either filthy rich or lazy poor. The Gilded Age, Part II We are back, baby! A Note of Appreciation From the Rich: Let’s be honest: you’ll never win the lottery. On the other hand, the chances are pretty good that you’ll slave away at some miserable job the rest of your life. That’s because you were in all likelihood born into the wrong social class. Let’s face it — you’re a member of the working caste. Sorry! As a result, you don’t have the education, upbringing, connections, manners, appearance, and good taste to ever become one of us. In fact, you’d probably need a book the size of the yellow pages to list all the unfair advantages we have over you. That’s why we’re so relieved to know that you still continue to believe all those silly fairy tales about “justice” and “equal opportunity” in America. Of course, in a hierarchical social system like ours, there’s never been much room at the top to begin with. Besides, it’s already occupied by us — and we like it up here so much that we intend to keep it that way. But at least there’s usually someone lower in the social hierarchy you can feel superior to and kick in the teeth once in a while. Even a lowly dishwasher can easily find some poor slob further down in the pecking order to sneer and spit at. So be thankful for migrant workers, prostitutes, and homeless street people. Always remember that if everyone like you were economically secure and socially privileged like us, there would be no one left to fill all those boring, dangerous, low-paid jobs in our economy. And no one to fight our wars for us, or blindly follow orders in our totalitarian corporate institutions. And certainly no one to meekly go to their grave without having lived a full and creative life. So please, keep up the good work! You also probably don’t have the same greedy, compulsive drive to possess wealth, power, and prestige that we have. And even though you may sincerely want to change the way you live, you’re also afraid of the very change you desire, thus keeping you and others like you in a nervous state of limbo. So you go through life mechanically playing your assigned social role, terrified what others would think should you ever dare to “break out of the mould.” Naturally, we try to play you off against each other whenever it suits our purposes: high-waged workers against low-waged, unionized against non-unionized, Black against White, male against female, American workers against Japanese against Mexican against…. We continually push your wages down by invoking “foreign competition,” “the law of supply and demand,” “national security,” or “the bloated federal deficit.” We throw you on the unemployed scrap heap if you step out of line or jeopardize our profits. And to give you an occasional break from the monotony of our daily economic blackmail, we allow you to participate in our stage-managed electoral shell games, better known to you ordinary folks as “elections.” Happily, you haven’t a clue as to what’s really happening — instead, you blame “Aliens,” “Tree-hugging Environmentalists,” “Niggers,” “Jews,” Welfare Queens,” and countless others for your troubled situation. We’re also very pleased that many of you still embrace the “work ethic,” even though most jobs in our economy degrade the environment, undermine your physical and emotional health, and basically suck your one and only life right out of you. We obviously don’t know much about work, but we’re sure glad you do! Of course, life could be different. Society could be intelligently organized to meet the real needs of the general population. You and others like you could collectively fight to free yourselves from our domination. But you don’t know that. In fact, you can’t even imagine that another way of life is possible. And that’s probably the greatest, most significant achievement of our system — robbing you of your imagination, your creativity, your ability to think and act for yourself. So we’d truly like to thank you from the bottom of our heartless hearts. Your loyal sacrifice makes possible our corrupt luxury; your work makes our system work. Thanks so much for “knowing your place” — without even knowing it! See, they appreciate the poor! See Also * Free market *America Plus *Jane Corwin, she will represent your money. *Job Creator *Herman Cain *how the rich live *Rich Hippie pays taxes External Tubes * www.entrepreneurialamericans.com * Help the Rich! * Obama commie government wants to tax the Ultra Rich: Save the Ultra Rich, give them all your money!! *Evidence that Bush brought Wealth to America *Ultra Rich to go prison for making too much money! *Ultra Rich suffering from Financial Hardship! *Super Rich Need Help!!! *Super Rich have feelings too! *How Rich are Rich People? This Much *Rich People to get protection against hippie flu *How Rich People helps to run our government *Rich People saved! *The Wealthiest People of all time! *Rich hardworking American accused of being a Welfare Queen! *The Poor continues to such the tit of the Rich *Ultra Rich continues to suffer financial burden *How Rich People is helping America *How Rich People make money *New influx of Rich People arrives to Washington *New Wealth is coming to America! *Is not easy being rich *Wealth coming our way! Good times are coming! *Super Rich Fed Up with Kenyan Anti-colonialist Overlord *Super Rich Cant make a living anymore *John Stewart message to the rich: Walk it off *Liburals demand more money to help the poor. Rich people to go bankrupt *To Be Rich is Hard... *Rich people right to be taxed less to work smarter *Rich people can run for office (as long as they're the correct race ...) *The Rich to save our Democracy *Rich People demand the end of Welfare Queens *Communist Imam threatens Rich Peoples playground *Rich People continue to suffer *Horror: Rich People being punished for being rich *Special Kiosks for Rich People to be protected from the commoners *How the rich is helping to save the world *Rich People suffering again this year, no Golden Mansion for Christmas *Anti-american haters continue their attack against Rich People *Rich Man victim of Car Smell Attack *Rich hippie throwing tons of money to save Nature *Rich People to use Tax Cuts to buy new emotions *Good News, everyone! We are richer now! *Silly Middle-class, you and your pocket change *Rich People continue to experience prejudice *Rich People to win battle against poor people *Rich People discovers final solution to solve the poor problem *How Rich People get hurt by taxes *Socialist to take more rights from Rich People *How Republicans are saving the rich from the poor *Plutocracy to celebrate the death of unions *Rich People demand justice for their own (self) *How the rich will save America *How Taxes harms the rich *Rich People continue to suffer *America to open the first McRich! *How the rich can save America's economy by hoarding their wealth *Reasons why Rich People are better than you *Rich People to buy more health *Why rich people are better Americans *Shocking News: Socialist Hippies undermining the will of the free market *Rusia stealing our Rich People! *How the 1% envisions the future. *Rich People to invest in Dog House Real Estate Market! *Super Rich to buy their own country *Meet China's 1% and our New 1%'s masters over our American 1%ters *How the wealthy live under Obama's socialism *The Jub Creator Manifesto *Rich People tired of being persecuted by Obama *Obama hates rich people *the end of socialism